wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Four Sith
The Four Sith also known as the New Sith Order is the ancient clan created by Momoshiki Palpatine. It is one of the ancient clans prior to the creation of the Land of Avalanches. History With the Ōtsutsuki Kingdom restored, Paul Gekko has been hiding his secrets of falling to the dark side of force. However, the Resistance movement pursues Paul Gekko in order to locate kill Momoshiki due to his influence on him. This failed when the reincarnated Galactic Empire started wreaking havoc across the multiverse. When Momoshiki was defeated and yet injured, Paul Gekko has his dying moments placing the curse on the entire multiverse which he dubs it the "Reincarnation Ōtsutsuki" and planned by letting his descendants take their name as Momoshiki and Paul's ship; the Scavenger crashed landed on planet Dens. After Paul Gekko's death, Momoshiki discovered the God Tree, whose power supply is infinite. Tabuu (in human form) wandered the surface of Dens alone for an untold number of years until he stumbled upon Isle of the Ancients, the home of the R.O.B.s. The R.O.B. Tribe led by the Ancient Minister and Mr. Game & Watch who had Shadow Bugs in him still wandering aimlessly since the fall of their emperor, Rudolf von Goldenbaum. Seeing potential in the collective species as the perfect, unquestioning servants, he granted them higher intelligence and physically shaped the species to suit his needs thus creating the ancient clan of the Sith for Momoshiki Palpatine in the process. Tabuu studied Ōtsutsuki's home planet and in turn established an army of humans and hylians. King Shuigang II on the other hand along with his son, Prince Dail Pesca have watch the construction of the Mushroom Kingdom, with Paul Pesca I erecting a castle in the center of the continent of Izumo. It was King Shuigang II who is friends with Paul Pesca I, who has been told by Momoshiki to eat the Chakra Fruit in order to create an Empire. Time passes, and many people and animals are granted higher intelligence by Tabuu, the ancient clan of the Sith continues to expand. By the time Japan's monarchy is established, Tabuu wandered through homes and buildings very close to the Imperial palace. Seeing the higher power that Tabuu possesses, the current Emperor meets Tabuu at its core. Tabuu tells the Emperor that if Queen Pesca VIII dies, he will crown him King and obtain the Great Force and the Triforce in return. Like Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Tabuu also wanted to recollect all chakra into a new Chakra fruit. With the unification of the ten Continents under the care of the Japan's monarchy, the Emperor is the one who obtained the Triforce from the Kingdom of Hyrule. Because of the land was suffering from droughts, the Emperor's wish for the rain to bring lushes of vegetation of the land had finally come true. Tabuu obtained the Great Force and present it to the Emperor who used it to let the God Tree sprout a new fruit. Aware of the Mushroom Kingdom's establishment, Gamamaru laid sight to Tabuu and Momoshiki speaking to the Emperor about the future and sees Queen Pesca VIII's statue erected in the heart of the temple, which will become the very foundation of the Eggman Empire. Due to this, Ganondorf, Paul Ivo Robotnik and Bowser then goes to greet Tabuu who enlisted them on conquering Hyrule, the Mushroom Kingdom and the entire Multiverse. After the Great Civil War, Gamamaru laid sight to the Konoha Republic transitioning into the Galactic Empire led by the Buxaplenty and Eggman as Emperor. Tradition *Rule of Three Members *Tabuu *Momoshiki Palpatine *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Anakin Ōtsutsuki *King Shuigang II *Paul von Schroeder *Dail Pesca *Bowser *Ganondorf *Snively *Roman Goodwin *Rex Goodwin Nations *Old Sith Empire *New Sith Empire *Galactic Empire *Krayt Empire *Holy Galactic Empire *One True Galactic Empire *Galactic Eggman Empire *Miwa's Galactic Empire Category:Groups Category:Teams Category:Clans